


Крайние меры

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Гарри Поттер – сисадмин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Есть особые люди, которым нужны убедительные аргументы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Крайние меры

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Драко Малфой в свои тридцать семь был крайне интересным мужчиной. И беседы с ним тривиальностью не отличались:

— Давай я тебя выпорю, Поттер, — предложил он сразу после крепкого рукопожатия. Так сказать, утро началось не только с кофе.

— Давай, — согласился Гарри, усаживаясь напротив, — только сперва отсосешь.

— Я серьезно, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся интересный мужчина тридцатью двумя ровными зубами. И кинул три кусочка тростникового сахара в свой эспрессо.

— Я тоже. Мне для тебя ничего не жалко, Малфой. Ни жопы. Ни члена. Только мозгов, но мой череп крепок, ты к ним не пробьешься. 

Выстукивая «Вальс цветов» гладкими ногтями с французским маникюром по столешнице, Малфой минуты три сверлил Поттера проницательным взглядом и выразительно молчал. Гарри как раз второй бутерброд паштетом намазал, когда интересный мужчина признал, что зрительного контакта им мало, и спер один из бутербродов. 

— Значит, вот так ты решил, Поттер? 

— Угу, — завтракал Гарри как уточка — глотал не жуя, — Решил и буду стоять на своем. 

— Обязательно будешь, — прищурился Драко, — но сперва я тебя выпорю…

— Выпорешь, — согласился Гарри, — трахнешь, отсосешь, убьешь и еще раз по второму кругу все перечисленное. Но, — он назидательно воздел палец к потолку столовой, — даже мое изуродованное тело тебе, белобрысый сатрап, виндоус без оформленной заявки переустанавливать не будет. Понял? Начинай уже ценить труд плебеев и не отключай антивирус, когда по сайтам с порнушкой шаришься. 

Сисадмин Поттер вытер руки салфеткой, составил на поднос свою посуду и удалился с видом честного революционера — все еще нищего, но победоносного.

— Может, правда выпороть, — проводил его взглядом виц. директор холдинга «М&M» Драко Малфой. Попивая свой кофе, он развлекался этой мыслью и отстукиванием французским маникюром «Dance macabre» по гладкой столешнице.


End file.
